As technology, such as audiovisual technology, continues to improve, a variety of modifications can be performed based on user preferences. For example, if a viewer is watching commercial television, the viewer may have pause and fast-forward capabilities throughout the broadcast. However, fast-forward technology may be limited to allowing a user only to skip up to the point of live television. Additionally, when a user is changing channels to view other stations, the user is unable to tell what is being presented if the program is currently on commercial break. This may result in frustration for viewers wishing to be able to skip channels that are on commercial break.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for aiding a user during channel navigation. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.